The Four heros
by Luckyclarke
Summary: Lets just say when 2 new heroes come to town. life for Chat noir and ladybug get interesting with some dark and mature times,
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Ladybug and Chat noir

I do not own chat noir or lady

The fanfic called the four hero's

Epilogue

/ means thoughts

Ladybug pov

It was an average day in Paris. Me and Chat were fighting a coma that look like an octopus. When he grab chat and me were stuck until an unexpected thing happen. One of the building walls blew up and a figure that had a black and white out fit with sky blue eyes and a white cloak and dog like outfit features. He said cool time to cut up some sushi. The coma punch him through the wall scream "I AM NOT SUSHI". Randomly attacking everything he let us go to finish the dog guy off. We had to get out fast because the building was about to collapse. When we got out we saw a girl shooting ice at the sushi coma.

Chat noir pov

I saw the most beautiful girl I ever seen beside ladybug. She was smoking hot was an understatement with red long hair with glowing green eyes.

She broke a fire hydrant and drew water out after she was done throwing ice and made a water fist and punch Mr. Sushi. His item was a cook fish went towards the dog man / He dose smell like dogs/ he ate it and burp the coma out and ladybug sweat drop and divinized it

Next chapter coming up who are these knew people

Author I think I did good

Mr. Sushi "I AM NOT SUSHI

Ladybug you do look like sushi

Sushi I will kill all of you

Author makes sushi eat bomb and blow up


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one who are these people

I do not own the tale of ladybug and chat noir but I do own volt and water mistress.

Chat noir pov

I said who the hell you guys are! The dog man said I am Volt and have a bat. I said ok who is she and I tried to flirt but she just slap me across the face. Ladybug then said don't worry he does that to all the girl hero's he see which is pretty much me she said with a sigh. I said I know you love me then ladybug punch me off the building, "we went on a building after the fight. My ring was flashing so ran off without getting to know her name. I saw they all left.

Marks pov

I was volt and I met the 2 hero of Paris it was cool the cat one was weird. Did he have the power to tick of women? I was going to high school. There was this female dog named Chloe she bulled this kid name frank. As I watch it happen I did not stop it in time as a purple butter fly went into his ballpoint pen and he turn into a weird puppet man. Her friend Sabrina got turn into a doll with weapons she was wooden puppet. A laser cannon came out of her wrist she fired at Chloe I pushed her out of the way but got hit me self into a locker where I went out cold stuck in the locker.

Chloe pov

What's with these weird new kids the first one try's to make people kill me for setting him straight. Which is also impossible because people just love me I am there queen. The next pushing me onto the dirty ground wtf is his problem.

Water mistress pov

I am so happy I am a new hero fought with the hero to stop a villain.

And now I watch a selfish person bully and brush off someone that saved her life. Then she hid behind me saying protect you nobody.

''I HAD IT WITH HER"! So I froze her in a block of ice. And doge some throwing knife the puppet of Sabrina thrown at me. I made the water form a hammer and tried to squash the puppet master I believe was his name. But the mindless puppet block it. So I made the water form dagger and sent them flying at them only to be reflecting back at me. I cut on the stomach, leg and arm which slowed me down. I got blasted with the laser that the puppet of Sabrina had. Then the puppet master put circle of metal rods then he had a spark of lightning that electrocuted me I was capture. He put his hands out and with a flash I was turn into his next puppet. Till next time

Water mistress why did you make me turn into a puppet

Author you're new to being a hero so of course you won't win right away

Chloe why make them hero when you make me a hero do it now

Author Puts duct Tape over Chloe's mouth much better

Till next time


End file.
